User talk:SBolton123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamuelBolton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 13:01, July 24, 2010 Hello there! Hello fellow user! It's one of the users on this wiki, Agent M. I'd thought I'd drop by to give you a warm welcome into the community. If you have any questions or queries, please, feel free to come on over to my talk page and leave a message! I strongly suggest you get yourself an avatar to leave a personal touch on the wiki! Agent M 15:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Question Mark… of… DOOM! Done. Switching to source mode seemed to do the trick. M Y L E S No Speak Da Ed/Script Okay; I'm correcting it because it's phrased rather horribly and, when read, sparks a "WTF?" in the brain. I can add it in that they're going home, but with how you've put it, it reads rather poorly (no offense). I'm saying it's hard to understand what you're saying. I added it in and made the edit, but I couldn't understand what you meant when you edited it, due to poor grammar and sentence construction. Okay. I'd suggest that you start by reading it aloud before you post. If it sounds awkward, it is awkward. Another thing you can do is read the parts around it and make sure that it fits in with the rest of the page. Also, could you do the world a solid and sign your talk page posts? Two ways to do this. Firstly, you can use the four tildes (~~~~); you can also create a signature template like mine. Here are how it appears using each type: #XYDUX 03:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (tildes version) # (template version) That's the way to do it. Season categories Hey there, season categories are only for episodes and scripts. M Y L E S Yeah… those categories were mostly added by me. I used to add categories on items and stuff like that too, until Jspy told me season categories are only reserved for episodes. Go ahead and undo those edits. M Y L E S Oh yeah, last thing: You don't need to add those "Season _ script" categories. Xydux is working on a quicker and more sufficient way to add them. Right now, just edit out the "Season _" category on pages that either aren't episodes or episode scripts. M Y L E S DONE. Great job. *fist bump* M Y L E S Hello! Hello! *waves* Yes, I do live in Australia :D But sadly, no, I don't live in Adelaide :( I live somewhere in New South Wales xD Sorry about that and thanks for asking! It's awesome to see an Australian EEnE fan :) NoIzCo (talk) 08:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Aw, you used too? And, agreed! That would be really cool to see an EEnE Australian fan in real life :D I swear, no-one over here is a fan of the show which makes me sad :( IKR? It is awesome, tho', I'm a fangirl :D I have a few episodes on my iPod too! I even have the movie on my iPod as well C: Aw, you're lucky! If only I could've gotten them in great quality, it's too bad that I can't get them now DX Yeah, they're alright quality the ones that I have but the movie's pretty good to watch on my iPod :) You do?! That's so awesome!! And making it yourself is even awesomer! I wanted an EEnE Shirt really badly, so I bought one online at the Cartoon Network shop in America xD It costed quite a bit, due to the shipping and such, but I love it! Looks like we both have shirts :D Awesome! I just saw your Twitter account just then :D You made EEnE costumes? That is so cool!! Can't wait until you upload them, that is, if you are going to :) I've made my own Plank too! Yay for Plank! C: Hopefully they'll want to dress up! I remember you saying on Twitter that they didn't want to xD Yay! Forcing them is the best way xDD Good luck with doing so! Hopefully, I'll be able to do the same with my friends xD NoIzCo (talk) 05:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode airdates Okay, I thought that the episode guide was right, but to back it up, I checked Wikipedia. And now there's another set of different airdates: Here's the link. Okay. I think we should consult the admins on this, but I'll trust your judgement. Speaking of which, could you do me a solid? # Of definite shape and volume; not liquid or gaseous. # Firm or compact in substance. # Not hollowed out: a solid block of wood. # Being the same substance or color throughout: solid gold. # Mathematics: Of or relating to three-dimensional geometric figures or bodies. # Having no gaps or breaks; continuous: a solid line of people. # Of good quality and substance: a solid foundation. # Substantial; hearty: a solid meal. # Sound; reliable: solid facts. # Financially sound. # Upstanding and dependable: a solid citizen. # Written without a hyphen or space. For example, the word software is a solid compound. # Printing: Having no leads between the lines. # Acting together; unanimous: a solid voting bloc. # Slang: Excellent; first-rate. # Slang: A favor: Do me a solid and pass the remote. Definition sixteen. If I don't get the following done, could you add the following template to the scripts that need it? Start from A Fistful of Ed and work backwards through season 5. P.S.: Add the template to the bottom of the page. excuse me dude, you should watch this ep. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3WTx7XdiB0 What? I never told you to watch No Speak Da Ed. I just need the templates added. I'm busy working on another wiki; could you please just go add them? Yeah, I just need you to add the following coding: to the bottom of each page. I have no clue who told you to watch NSDE; whomever it was, it wasn't me. Dude, I meant the scripts pages! The regular pages don't need it! Fistful of Ed. I did the first five eps before I got to work on 6teen quotes. That's all of 'em. Thanks for the help. *Fistbump* Real Estate I'm not sure what you mean by location. Please explain. No, I don't think that'll fly. You might be allowed to add it to scams; for example, Thingamajig takes place in The Lane, while Ed's Mart takes place outside Ed's House. Consult an admin, though, as I'm not able to offer clearance. (Your best bet if it gets approved would be to add it to the "Scam" template.) Response I'm not exactly sure what it is that you are proposing, but my main reservation is that if anything of the sort were to be instated, you would have to be committed to placing it on all episode/scam pages so as not to flounder with the formatting symmetry through inter-wiki discrepancies. - Reply: Category Page The category page you are asking for permission to create ("Episodes without (Character)") - I would deny creation of that category page simply because it feels extraneous (unnecessary) to have on episode pages since people would know which characters are absent in a particular episode via reading the trivia section of the episode page. - HD PICS Need a pic. Do you have the itunes version of the ed edd eddy movie? I need a picture of this in HD http://ghostwriternext.deviantart.com/art/CuldeSac-Top-View-EEnE-Big-Picture-Show-330193588 Mine is a PNG file in in 1025X767.I did that by playing the episode in full screen and capturing the image. I need an HD image to improve a concept art image I did of it http://ghostwriternext.deviantart.com/art/CuldeSac-Top-View-EEnE-Big-Picture-Show-330193588 TheGameChanger1 (talk) 07:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD PICS Do you know anyone on the wiki who can buy/or has the itunes version?TheGameChanger1 (talk) 10:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD PIC Also mission Ed-possible can you post an HD picture of when Edd is in the sky and we see the view of the entire Culdesac?TheGameChanger1 (talk) 18:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD pic http://book-o-scams.tumblr.com/. I was wondering if you could submit another pic of it but this time without zooming but in the original size. Robert1991 Reply I'll continue to monitor his edits and if things don't change I'll act more strictly on him. New Sig Awards You've been given the requested achievement awards; thanks for your contributions! - Apology My mistake, some creep threaten to have me blocked even thou he wasn't an admin. I'm going to have a little chet chat with. Maybe he's the culprit. Signature Problem Hi, there seems to be a problem with your signature. Any text that comes after it is automatically colored red, as you may notice just by taking a glance at this page. I suggest looking over the template to make sure everything is closed off. Thanks. I think I've solved your signature problem. Take the below coding and replace your signature with it. You'll get the same thing without the bug. SamuelBolton P.S.: If you go into source mode, ignore the nowiki tags. Fixed for you. - Like a koala, I would like to thank you for acknowledging my efforts, but would like to state that it was no problem whatsoever. Like a koala, I must admit that I only managed to figure it out through trial and error (AKA guessing) and, in my koala-like manner, must ask whether or not you would like to link your signature to your talk page, user page, both, or other pages. I can do that for you. Just leave me a list of pages and what letters they correspond to, and I can link it up. Like a koala. Just send a list of pages you want linked in (if just your user, say that) and if you have specific positioning, state that. I will take care of it like a koala. For example: SamuelBolton Samuel SamuelBolton SamuelBolton Friends? Would you like to be friends? Okay. Should I put a Top Friends box on your page? Episode focus This topic has been broached a few times before, and it has been roundly shot down each time. Thank you for asking instead of just doing, though; the previous times the topic was brought up, it was due to rogue users who had added such a category to pages without asking first. :No, it means that this has been discussed before, and it has been decided that such categories will not be created. Faulty article Hey, may you meet me on the chat? I have a question. I'm licensed to chill 03:56, November 23, 2016 (UTC) It's a question about a faulty article. May you come to chat so I can ask about it? I'm licensed to chill 04:05, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Signature link Saw that you wanted your signature to link to your name. I punched in, and it does that now. Here's how it looks: That good? Tip about deletion Just a heads-up tip: for a page to be deleted, you can place the delete template on it by using the following code: . Prentis-65 Reply Yeah, the first thing I saw when I googled his name was a YouTube video complaining about how strange he is. Unfortunately the content of the comments he is posting isn't severe enough to warrant a block at the moment. If he continues this passively annoying behavior I may have to consider it. :If it's not sickening but still a weird image you might wanna consider keeping his name in the description, that way other people know you didn't draw it for your own pleasure and they know who to blame XP. Aside from that, yeah don't bother doing any other requests from him and maybe warn any DeviantArt friends you have about him just in case. Art I would love if you make Sarah and Double together Gumball1300 (talk) Hey If you want? We can chat sometime Gumball1300 (talk) Captions When adding photos to pages, be sure to add a caption to each one. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:16, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Your New Signature Nice new signature there, I really like it. Looks cool. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 07:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Question Can you make a pixel of her like this? Gumball1300 (talk) You made me think of someone This revision made me think of overthrown admin Mvbattista of Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki (he got pissed off at innocent users whenever he didn't get his way). MKPRFan didn't see how Mvbattista didn't get his way, so I showed that user these: http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Snakeskin_Boots_of_Billy_the_Kid?diff=next&oldid=16654 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_Bowl_of_Delphi?diff=next&oldid=16657 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bone_Necklace_of_the_Blackfeet_Chief?diff=next&oldid=16659 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sacred_Ring_of_Sultan_Suleiman?diff=next&oldid=16660 I have no idea how that pissed him off. He clearly got pissed off over not getting his way. Hey dude Sorry to bother, but i replied to your previous message on my talk pagr if you didnt saw and i really wanna know the thing im asking about your drawings on deviant art Bday Hey, happy birthday dude. Have a great day I blocked Mralx. Just so you know. Hi SBolton123, Respect to "The Scarecrow Boy Episode", I had send tweets about it to Janyse Jaud, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Danny Antonucci. I hopefully will have an answer. Respect to the other episodes, I recognize that TV Tropes was probably a not reliable site. I will send reliable sources if I get someone in the future. My Edits How exactly do you take whatever I do as vandalism? I saw these two revisions: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/An_Ed_Too_Many?diff=217704&oldid=217693 http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Ed-n-Seek?diff=217705&oldid=217694 I was just making it look more formal (I once learned that contractions are considered too informal for writing when I was in school). If you want to see vandalism, here are two examples on Little Bear Wiki: http://littlebear.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Bear?diff=prev&oldid=8213 http://littlebear.wikia.com/wiki/User:PurpleParrots7?diff=prev&oldid=8218 AntyJ264's two edits are in fact vandalism. I reported that dumb vandal to the VSTF. To me, the two revisions on this wiki show that you revert users when not getting your way. The two revisions on Little Bear Wiki are vandalism. Remember when I told you about Mvbattista? Well, there's one worse out on the Seth MacFarlane show wikis: Buckimion. I learned shortly after my 18th birthday that he only accepts videos from official sources. Even worse, I observed his aggressive actions towards innocent users whenever he didn't get his way. RE: Eddy running sprite Done. For future images though, always check to make sure they aren't in use by any active users on their personal pages. Swiper14 Could be a coincidence. Swiper14 hasn't done anything wrong, has a different profile pic, and has been on different wikis (and was on Wikia for a couple weeks prior to his appearance here). I'll keep an eye on him, though. Seems too close to be a coincidence (although I will admit it's possible). Thanks I was trying to revert the vandalism on the Edd page, but I couldn't because of "conflicting intermediate edits" for some reason. Thanks for reverting it! ZeldaCartoonForever89 (talk) 02:00, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ZeldaCartoonForever89 Re: Vandal Thanks, and I believe I managed to remove all of the images. Stay vigilant. Deletion photos I didn't see anything in the Candidates for Deletion category, and the recent images were all clean. I think somebody else must've gotten to them first. Adminship Hello SBolton123. You've been editing here for over half a decade and have done a great deal of edits that have helped with the upkeep of the wiki. I believe it's about time I offered you a chance to become an admin here. You will of course have all the abilities of a regualr editor but with the added administrative bonuses of being able to delete or restore pages and media, lock them from editing, and block users. Take as much time as you need to think it over and if you have other questions about the position feel free to contact me. ::Excellent! Glad to see your enthusiasm. I've officially promoted your user group status that of an admin and have added the corresponding admin template to your profile. In the meantime, here is a quick guide you can view to get an understanding of the various perks and abilities of being an admin. Administrators' How-to Guide Use your power justly. Welcome aboard. Complaint of McCorkle My lack of communication aside, i just want to put photos in the galleries. Any photos I'' put up are deleted and reuploaded by the same bunghole who deleted it. I mean no disrespect but i just want to bring the wiki up to the standards it deserves. CelsiusXS2 (talk) 11:54, August 6, 2018 (ETC) Marathons I would only like to point out a few things about the marathons: 1. I just wanted to point out that there are 3-hour marathons for other Cartoon Network shows including ''Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Check these clips to see what I mean: Dexter's Laboratory, Jonny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog 2. The Eds All Day marathon shares the Jackass theme with Ed's Day Off and Our Funniest Eds (see below) 3. The Our Funniest Eds marathon do exist, it 1st aired once on Cartoon Network's final moments before the 1st rebrand, and again a bit after the rebrand. Click here to see the 1st, and here to see the 2nd. Please accept my statements and check my edits in the marathon page's history for any information about them. Thank you. Matthaus101 (talk) 03:44, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Comment editing We usually don't edit other people's comments unless we are removing a swear word, excessive exclamation points, or broken coding. Even though it is correct that Ed and Sarah are siblings and not brothers, it would be more ethical to just reply to the commenter with the correction rather than edit their own words. Thanks man. - PG-13 Who was that guy who posted the PG-13 Thing? - Kirbymasters87 One + One = Ed Trivia Do you think we need to keep the list of broken laws of physics in the trivia section for "One + One = Ed"? It kind of feels like it's just reiterating the episode. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:40, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I do feel its almost as pointless to mention everything again trivia wise, if removed, some of the broken laws will still be mentioned in the plot. Lets see what the other admins would say about this. SBolton123 (talk) 11:07, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. Any way you guys see fit when it comes to cutting the crap, I am wholeheartedly a proponent. - The Time When You Made Me Think of Mvbattista Hi again. I noticed that Mvbattista (the user who used to run the Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki) two months ago, left a message on Leslie Kemp's wall in Community Central asking if she could give him is Legends Wiki membership back. It's possible that Mvbattista isn't much like Buckimion (who you probably know runs wikis dedicated to adult cartoons created by Seth MacFarlane). While Mvbattista falsely accused me of vandalizing, I saw something dubious about the Legends episodes' order and airdates. The episodes actually aired out of the official production order and the true production order was revealed back in 2007 when Legends was rerun on Nick GaS. Apparently, even though it was taped on the fifth production day, "Blackbeard's Treasure Map" was the first Legends episode planned out. If anyone tries to inform Mvbattista about the true production and broadcast orders, I don't know if he'll be convinced. Also, there's a list of confirmed and presumed half pendant locations on the "Pendants of Life" page. Mvbattista blocked one user who thought the half pendant for "The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith" was hanging from one of the red buttons in the Jester's Court. It was actually hanging from the corner of the door to the Dark Forest (same with the other two 1½ pendant temple runs that were taped the same day as that one). He definitely failed to notice the half pendant in that episode. Well, on this wiki, when I added a working upload of "The Ed-Touchables", you undid my edit because it had the "Watch Episode" nomenclature for the section where we put an upload of the full episode. When I used the "Watch Episode" nomenclature on Legends Wiki, Mvbattista somehow took it as vandalism. Don't know if he's more mature now unlike Buckimion. Bottom line: If Mvbattista were to have his Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki membership back, he should not act like Buckimion. Re:New categories Okay, I'll keep that in mind for now on. Thanks for the notice. - RB1196 (talk) 14:12, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Special Category Should the Big Picture Show have the category "Special"? In general, I count 3 episode specials and 1 movie. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:48, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Well considering the movie itself is listed under the Specials template, I'd say it could keep the category. But I can get where you're going with the three specials based on holidays, and supposedly the Invaded episode if that's being counted for. Now that I think of it, the movie could be considered a different kind of special unlike the 22 minute episodes. SBolton123 (talk) 23:10, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Umm You'll need the Eddy to see what I'm about. It's in Portuguese. Kirbymasters87 17:00, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Edits Is there some sort of way where user edits need admin approval before being posted? About half my work now is undoing people's useless edits. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:29, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Honestly it feels like others aren't getting the message with us undoing constant edits that aren't worthy, not to mention some of them being the same edits. Its like they just keep breaking the barrier, and try to forget about us admins. SBolton123 (talk) 02:31, April 1, 2019 Character Pages Too many useless edits are being made. I am proposing that we protect the pages for the Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy). It's against fandom policy to protect large amounts of pages, so I just want to protect these 3 pages at least. What's your take on this? Carlos2295 (talk) 00:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like a wise idea, considering that Crush user has already made three accounts, and who know if they'd come back under another to try and repeat the same edits. But the question is, do we set the protection for a certain amount of time, or at least make it a while? Not to mention another user whom I banned for two weeks could strike back with more useless fan imagery. Though vandalism hasn't happened on them, but just out of safety, I've already set the protection on admin pages so that only admins/mods can edit said pages, examples being: About, Article Comments, and Administrators. SBolton123 (talk) 01:12, May 1, 2019 (UTC) To have the best of both worlds, I'm thinking of setting the 3 pages to "Block new and unregistered users." Time wise, I would say maybe 6 months? Carlos2295 (talk) 02:37, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say lets give it a shot, since I was just looking back at previous versions of Ed's page, and noticed some info was removed the other month by a user who thought it'd be wise to "downgrade" the page. And other stuff that isn't too big is being unnecessarily added such as whether one's pair of pants are jeans, one-time nicknames and worst of all, when the contents and info boxes get jumbled up. SBolton123 (talk) 05:21, May 1, 2019 (UTC) It's done. I've protected the pages for the Eds for 6 months. New and unregistered users cannot edit them. I'm almost wondering if it should just be indefinite. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:04, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Startin' Over All right, listen and listen good. I didn't need three days to think of what to say: I only needed the first minute. 1: I'm sorry i failed to understand what specifically I wasn't supposed to do, since i didn't know about the "'s" editing. 2. Given how you two kept cracking down on me, it only served to annoy and pressure me to do what i did without realizing as my way to subconsciously get back at you both. And 3. I refuse to conform to the wiki's standards just because u both get irritated at everything i do even if it has no significant effect on the pages. I will do it on my own choice. I hope this illustrates my thoughts clearly so we can all put this behind us. CelsiusXS2 01:50, May 4, 2019 (EST) Assistance Can you add in your 2¢ to what Celsius has been saying? I just don't think that I'm getting through to him. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:26, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, honestly I'm on the same boat. I really don't know how to respond to what he said. SBolton123 (talk) 01:10, May 6, 2019 (UTC) About a category. Is the "Episodes Where Kevin Doesn't Speak" category really necessary? Since only one page has the category in it, it might as well be removed. There's not really a need for it. CarterKirby (talk) 04:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC)CarterKirby No, its not necessary. Long before I became part of the admins, it was already discussed that categories such as those are irrelevant. Last year, we did have one user who constantly kept add the same useless category under multiple characters, and ofc without admin approval. However, thanks for coming forward about this instead of cluttering up pages with said useless category. SBolton123 (talk) 05:00, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I would not like to try to make the same mistake again. CarterKirby (talk) 05:02, May 20, 2019 (UTC)CarterKirby Mis-Edventures NPC's What do you think of Noodlecoon's edits to the NPC section of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures? He added in short descriptions about them and how they are implemented in the game. I've been on an undoing spree since we had an influx of bad edits, but this actually seems like a contribution. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:44, July 21, 2019 (UTC) I haven't been as active lately, but I just overlooked the NPCs and I'll say they are definitely contribution worthy. Always fascinating to see someone else besides us adding new info to cover some stuff. SBolton123 (talk) 12:05, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Adminship The Ed Fanon Wiki has been needing some active admins for quite a while. Because I no longer have the time to perform the duties I once could, I went ahead and granted both you and Carlos2295 sysop admin clearance over at the Fanon Wiki on account that you two have done a great job of wiki maintenance and are among the only remaining active admins here. As for rules regarding content allowed on the Fanon Wiki, they are generally the same as they are here: No vulgarity, vandalism, harassment, etc allowed. Aside from that, you basically have free reign of the place to decide what content is suitable or not. I didn't intend for this to be an additional burden for you guys, for I certainly know how busy life can get. Just know that the position of admin is now always available to you there. Cheers, Trivia About Captioning Should incorrect closed captions be mentioned in the episode trivia sections? It seems that this is a broadcasting mistake, not a studio error. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:52, September 25, 2019 (UTC) You know, come to think of it, it's the likely case where not all regions make the same broadcasting mistake, it can more or so happen to different episodes. So to me, it doesn't seem as trivia worthy since there's no shown imagery of this happening. Although I would begin to think if DVD subtitles are an exception. SBolton123 (talk) 05:11, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Agreed. Unless it's an actual DVD subtitle mistake, I think closed captioning mistakes shouldn't count as trivia. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:06, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Pruning Articles I think it's time to reexamine irrelevant pages on this wiki. I know I voted to keep this page (Jackhammer) before, but now the wiki has grown and we may need to prune it a little. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:16, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps we could look into combining some small pages into one if that's where this is going. SBolton123 (talk) 04:54, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Irrelevant Trivia I'm currently cleaning up the page for Edd. There is so much irrelevant trivia on it. I think we need to make a status post about cleaning up trivia; a project I've been doing all year. Where is Xydux when you need him? Carlos2295 (talk) 14:36, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Its rather unfortunate Xydux hasn't been around here lately, its getting real hard with keeping up to things around here. Also I'm putting the Eds pages for protection again for another two weeks. Can't keep dealing with the same nonsense role edits every now and then. SBolton123 (talk) 00:44, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Special Episodes What would you say to creating a category for 2 part episodes? It would include: "If It Smells Like an Ed" "Take This Ed and Shove It" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" "A Fistful of Ed" Carlos2295 (talk) 22:06, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I say let's include it, after all the specials have their own category, and the two-parted episodes can stand out from everything else. Also what are your thoughts about creating gallery pages for the rest of the characters? Considering someone made one for each of the Eds without permission. SBolton123 (talk) 03:49, December 25, 2019 (UTC) I'd say go for it. I think it would best be implemented as a gallery tab on the top, like the episode pages. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:41, December 26, 2019 (UTC)